


looking up

by serendipitee



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fade to Black, Ficlet, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitee/pseuds/serendipitee
Summary: The exhibitionism of existing onstage gets to everyone one way or the other.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	looking up

**Author's Note:**

> Betwixt dadfic updates I wanted to stretch my legs with these good boys and also finally publish this because I started writing this in July after Jackson gave me the most painful boner of all time so uh....... thanks Jackson.....
> 
> title from get on your knees by nicki minaj feat ariana grande - [if you wanna get the job o.o you gotta know who's the boss OuO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6RAFvLSRieg&feature=emb_title)

Jinyoung flattens himself against the breadth of Jackson’s bare back as soon as they get off stage and behind the curtains. The only thing to cover any inch of Jackson’s sculpted, glistening top half is a pair of sunglasses and a matching, color-coordinated beanie, and now, Jinyoung’s hands.

They all come off stage riled up. It's an occupational hazard — they probably wouldn't be as good at their jobs or as eager to please on stage if they didn't all get off a little bit on the attention. Jinyoung and Jackson, especially. They fool around, get a little cocky and flirtatious in front of a big crowd, but Jackson takes it to a new level with all of his new toning, every inch of skin he reveals more perfectly crafted than the last. It’s a tease for the audience, which they both like; a tempting, distant taste of what Jinyoung gets to swallow whole.

Jackson’s a sweaty, gasping mess still, warm from exertion, well on the way to grubbiness the way they all get after a show and the sweat dries on their skin. It’s not a turn-off, somehow.

When he recognizes Jinyoung’s forearms tight around his waist, he laughs and the sound thrums through Jinyoung’s skin, settles there, mixes with the amorphous glob of joy and excitement and electricity that comes with performing and hikes up the wanting, wanting, wanting feeling in his gut.

He nuzzles into Jackson’s neck, completely blind to their surroundings, letting him lead the way. Jinyoung bares his teeth, sinks them into the tender, hot flesh at the crux of neck and shoulder in front of him and gnaws. Licks his salty skin, sucks at it like a sweet.

Jackson barely flinches. Instead he grasps Jinyoung around the wrist, squeezes warningly. The tight grip sends a shivering tremor down Jinyoung’s spine. He gulps and tries to choke down the tiny gasp it shakes out of him. Jackson takes his hand, firm and steady and unashamed, and slides it down his front, presses Jinyoung's palm against the throbbing, hard heat of him as it radiates from underneath thick black denim. 

Jinyoung's face burns — there must be staff members, makeup artists and wardrobe noonas and security they've never met around, witnessing this, watching him palm his boyfriend's cock through his pants — but it's hidden, and the embarrassment just makes him open his lips wider, suck harder, needing something to occupy his mouth and mind. His fingers loosen from their frozen, mortified cup around Jackson's bulge, slowly kneading at him, frantic mind completely separated from the motion by the purr of approval that rolls through Jackson.

"Baby."

Jinyoung loves Jackson. He finds it incredibly easy to do. His earnestness, his insane work ethic, his talent and his huge heart, his loyalty, his steady, bracing hand. But this is a special kind of heaven: the moments where his voice goes deep and quiet, low and rumbling like an earthquake, setting Jinyoung's heart up for a tapdance. In a room full of people, he has a way of making Jinyoung feel like nothing else matters.

Jinyoung squirms against his back in eloquent response. His own cock is filling out, stiff and sensitive against Jackson even through all the layers in between them. Jackson laughs again; this time, it's full of smoke, dark and thick in his throat, and he follows it up with a little "oh?" that succeeds in making Jinyoung's ears even hotter at the same time that shimmering, wet want drips into his gut. "Let's speed this up a little. I have an idea."

The idea is a private bathroom off their dressing room with a locking door. The commotion outside is muffled, but every now and then a stray laugh, a shout or well-wish creeps in under the door clear as day. It smells like bleach and one of the fluorescent lights is flickering in the far corner. "Well, this is romantic."

Jackson crowds him against the tiles next to the lightswitch, hands hot against his waist through his tour t shirt. "Beggars can't be choosers, Jinyoungie. Weren't you the one desperate to get something in your mouth?"

"I—" Jinyoung fights the pinkening of his cheeks, glares at Jackson's increasing smugness. In spite of his instinctual backtalk, Jinyoung still finds himself pulling Jackson against him by the leather of his belt, shivering at the friction of their cocks together through the layers and avoiding eye contact with Jackson’s shit-eating smirk. "Shut up."

"You just went right along with it," Jackson continues, ignoring Jinyoung's huff. His fingers creep slow and steady up underneath Jinyoung's shirt, featherlight across his ticklish tummy. "Rubbed my cock in front of everybody, just like that. Grinding up against me. Do you want something?"

"You're literally such a pain in my ass," Jinyoung mutters as Jackson leans into his space, noses bumping.

Jackson grins. "That wasn't what I had in mind for this, but I’m sure I could arrange it."

Whatever witty retort Jinyoung had planned to hurl back gets very rudely interrupted by Jackson’s mouth. He kisses Jinyoung like it’s his job; every inch of him explodes with feeling at his boyfriend’s single-minded focus, his ravishing tongue and firm, hot hands on his back, on his waist, ghosting over his chest and down against the rough grain of his happy trail. He rubs callused, hot fingers in a sweet, innocent circle around each nipple, just skirting Jinyoung's areolas, and his body falls for it, dumb for his touch as always. "Seun," he whines.

"Needy," Jackson breathes, warm and sweet and minty in his face, impossibly fond.

It only takes the barest, lightest touches from the rough skin of Jackson's hands against the stiff pebbles of his nipples to make him cry out, delight and arousal a many-legged thing crawling up and down his spine. Jackson echoes it, teasing in a high little chirp, “ _Oh,_ baby. Feel nice? Do you like that?”

Jinyoung turns his head, woozy from heat and want and the intensity of Jackson’s attention, ear brushing the chill of the wall. It only works for a second before Jackson slithers closer, restoring the balance by sucking a hot bite into the tendon on his neck that has Jinyoung gasping, heart skittering like prey with teeth at his throat. 

He murmurs into Jinyoung’s ear, sticky with affection and heavy with insistence. “Get on your knees.”

Jinyoung swallows hard and obeys.


End file.
